watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Character Art/Archive 1 Discussion area pixels Hopefully soon we can get Deputy, Queen, Leader, Apprentice, etc pixels. They would be a great help. Oh, I made a female longhaired warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 01:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorreltail I made a Sorreltail warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 21:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Hi Redpaw here. I'll join this and I made Brambleclaw :D Honeyfern 22:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about your Brambleclaw, but I made one and didn't put it through charart first. Stupid me. XP ☮Cheetahstar123 20:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Pixel Now We have a medicine cat! We can do lots of things with it now. : D ☮Cheetahstar123 23:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Bramblekit~Approved Brambleclaw's kit image. EPIC FAIL! Honeyfern 13:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Just did the Brambleclaw's kit image. Like it? I think it's an epic fail...Honeyfern 13:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at this page to get a good idea. Add highlights on the shoulder. Darken the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 13:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Redid him completely to make him look like his warrior image. :D Honeyfern 13:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Good. Although, make the highlighting on his shoulder light, like his warrior image. Make his pelt darker. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fixed his pelt. Tried to fix highlighting. Honeyfern 16:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I took it and made the highlighting rounder and more smudged. Make the ear pink more darker, and I'd say it's approved! =D ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok I darkened the ear pink. Honeyfern 17:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I meant make it realistic. I did that for you. It's approved! Congrats on your first image! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 19:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) YAY!Honeyfern 14:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing Warrior~ For approval I wanna join the project and start with Whitewing! I think Red said that I snooped? Hehe. Yup. Light to the night sing the song of life 16:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Moved to the correct section, de-thumbed. Make the ear pink smaller, and add a speck of white to the eyes. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) New pics I got these: That's all for now. I would like it if somebody took these and made their pupils smaller. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, never mind. They showed up blurry, so the won't work. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Join request area hi im Feathermoon, can i join? Feathermoon 04:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Graystripes Warrior I stunk at it, but it's the best I could do. ☮Cheetahstar123 14:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) De-thumbed. Hmmm... I can see a few white spots on his tail. Cover those. Make the highlighting a bit bigger. Otherwise, good! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Right, but his tail looks like a bananna, his ear pink is to dark, and the highlighting on his torso is too far to the right! ☮Cheetahstar123 14:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I got a great deputy pic! ☮Cheetahstar123 22:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) |} Apprentice longhair lineart ~ For approval Here's the lineart! I have to admit, its not ve ry good, since it IS my first XD 23:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yatz, could I join? I know I'm really inactive... Mistystar Trust the fire within... New pixel I made a pixel for I don't know what. ☮Cheetahstar123 14:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing Kit~ Approved I guess everyone can understand why I did her. I enjoy doing kit images and how can you not love whitewing!!! Honeyfern 14:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) De-thumbed. Center the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I recentered the ear pink and changed the color a little bit. Also I got rid of the other ear pink because I saw for my Bramblekit he didn't have that. :D Honeyfern 14:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Whitestorm Warrior~Approved De-thumbed. Ok so here's Whitestorm! Honeyfern 15:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Make his eyes like Bramblekits image. Also make his ear pink more realistic like Bramblekits image. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Honeyfern 17:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Approved YIPPEE!Honeyfern 17:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) New Pixel~For Approval Also did a New Pixel. Made a Long Haired Male Warrior!!! Honeyfern 15:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Good! I'll add it in with the other pixels! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm(W) ~ for approval Comments? Mistystar Trust the fire within... Good, but make the ear pink smaller. ☮Cheetahstar123 13:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Some of her stripes are on the black lines for the lineart. Fix theat. And make the nows more pinkish. Honeyfern 19:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Leafpool (MC)~Approved I made a Leafpool medicine cat. It stinks, but it's the best I can do. : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 13:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) She has a white chest and muzzle. Add that. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight (W) I made a Squirrelflight warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 21:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Good. Add lineart on the tear in her ear. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight Kit~Approved Check it out! :D ☮Cheetahstar123 22:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw, so cute! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeather (MC) I made a Jayfeather pic. I'm not very good at those patterns and swirls so... Hope you like it. Comments? ☮Cheetahstar123 13:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Brightkit I made a Brightheart kit pic. Hope ya like it! : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 14:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Lionblaze (W) I made a Lionblaze warrior. Comments? ☮Cheetahstar123 00:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Firestar.Leader~Approved I made a Firestar leader. Comments? ☮Cheetahstar123 14:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Make his pelt and stripes more orange, not golden. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What?! They aren't golden!!! ☮Cheetahstar123 15:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf I made a Hollyleaf image. Comments? : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 16:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail (W)~for approval I am sorry, i know I havent officially joined the project, but I made this and wanted to post this before someone else got it! i am reuwesting to join the project right away...Trust me! Cloudtails warrior image. I am proud of this one! Feathermoon 04:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That's pretty good! : D You might want to work on your spelling, though. : ) Also, it's kind of gray, so make it white. And on the right ear, center the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 12:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm afriad I can't make it anymore Whiteish ''or else the propper shading wont work. I am using f1f1f1 for the color code, witch is the proper color for shading white cats. (They say fdfdfd works to, but its one notch away from pure white so...basically that doesnt work...) Oh and sorry about my mispelling of the word 'Request'... :) And as for the ear....Cat has been '''Re-uploaded 'Feathermoon 18:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.K. It's approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice lineart Hey everybody, I got an apprentice lineart. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 12:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC)